The purpose of this project is to study the biochemical basis for the various monoamine oxidases (EC 1.4.3.4). Our present interests are: 1) A comparison of the various forms of the enzyme in nervous tissues; and 2) Preparation of a soluble enzyme with characteristics similar to the mitochondrial-bound enzyme.